


En la carretera

by EvilDarkLady



Series: Un nuevo comienzo [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Series Finale, Slash, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDarkLady/pseuds/EvilDarkLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-final. House y Wilson han iniciado su viaje. Este fic tiene en cuenta los sucesos que se describen en "Un nuevo comienzo". Advertencias: slash, spoilers del final de la serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la carretera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736319) by [EvilDarkLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDarkLady/pseuds/EvilDarkLady). 



> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión. House pertenece a David Shore.
> 
> Advertencia: Preslash, slash en posteriores capítulos. Spoilers del final de la serie.
> 
> Aunque este fic puede leerse independientemente, he incluido referencias a mi fic "Un nuevo comienzo". Así que, si no lo has leído, te puede extrañar encontar algunos sucesos descritos aquí que no se encuentran en ninguno de los episodios del final de la serie emitidos. Sólo pertenecen a mi fic.

—Me apetece nadar —dijo Wilson mirando a las cristalinas aguas del río. Sólo era la primera semana de junio, pero el día había amanecido muy caluroso.

Unos minutos antes, habían parado a la orilla de un pequeño río que fluía junto a la carretera. Wilson había decidido que era el lugar perfecto para comer los bocadillos que habían comprado a primera hora de la mañana.

—No tenemos bañadores —dijo House, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se sentaba en una gran roca situada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—No los necesitamos —dijo Wilson haciendo caso omiso de la objeción de House.

—No pensarás bañarte desnudo, ¿no? —Le preguntó, sintiéndose algo perturbado por la idea.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —dijo Wilson tan perturbado como su amigo—. Aunque estemos solos en este momento, existe la posibilidad de que alguien pueda pasar por aquí cerca y vernos. Nadaremos con los calzoncillos puestos.

—¿Querrás decir que alguien puede verte a _ti_. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de nadar —manifestó House.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, House! Sé un poco más osado —Wilson hizo un pequeño mohín y House se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta de que, al verlo, su mente automáticamente había pensado que era 'adorable'. Esa era una palabra que él jamás usaría. Ajeno al rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de su amigo, Wilson siguió hablando—. Esto es algo espontáneo y despreocupado. Me sorprende que no estés pegando botes ante la idea de un poco de diversión.

—Tu idea de diversión y la mía difieren por completo —House manifestó impávido, siendo la única expresión de su rostro un ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué harás después: ponerte los pantalones encima de los calzoncillos empapados? Muy buena idea si quieres pillar un resfriado. Lo cual, sin duda, le sentaría muy bien a nuestro pequeño amigo del pecho —House bromeó con evidente sarcasmo. Wilson hizo una mueca ante la broma de mal gusto de House.

—No, por supuesto que no. Iré sin los calzoncillos —Respondió Wilson, resistiendo el impulso de devolverle a su amigo una respuesta lo suficientemente hiriente como represalia.

House no dijo nada más, pero la mueca que su rostro mostró durante un segundo fue suficiente como para que Wilson se diera cuenta de que su comentario había alterado su amigo, aunque no entendiera el por qué.

—¿Qué ocurre, House? —preguntó el oncólogo preocupado.

—Nada, Wilson —negó House, su rostro una máscara vacía.

El oncólogo se agachó frente a su amigo, manteniendo sus miradas al mismo nivel. Se preguntó brevemente por qué había decidido hacer algo que podía hacer enfadar a House. Bueno, si lo pensaba, esa era la forma en que se hablaba con los niños y, a pesar de que su amigo ya había pasado de los cincuenta, en cierta manera, House era muchas veces como un niño, por lo que simplemente parecía adecuado.

—No es _nada_ , House. Puedo verlo. Sea lo que sea, lo que he dicho te ha molestado —Wilson fue a poner su mano sobre la de House, pero, después de una breve vacilación, decidió no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no puedes compartir conmigo lo que te preocupa? —Por un segundo, se preguntó por qué se molestaba. No era como si House fuese a compartir sus pensamientos con él, especialmente si estaban relacionados con las emociones.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Sólo recuerdos no muy agradables de hace mucho tiempo —respondió House con voz tensa.

Wilson suspiró. Por lo tanto, su comentario había provocado no muy gratos recuerdos. Y tenía la incómoda sensación que tenían que ver con el difunto padre de su amigo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó preocupado. Wilson sabía que también ésta era una pregunta tonta, ya que estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de su amigo. Sin embargo, había sentido la necesidad de preguntar.

—No, no quiero —Fue la esperada respuesta de House.

Wilson se puso de pie y había empezado a desabrocharse la camisa, cuando la voz de House, tensa, le sorprendió.

—Yo tenía nueve años. Había ido con unos cuantos niños a jugar cerca de un río...

La narración fue interrumpida por un atónito Wilson.

—Pensé que no querías hablar de ello.

—No quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo —House suspiró con pesadez y miró a su amigo sólo un instante.

Wilson enarcó las cejas. Se sentía perdido, confundido. House estaba actuando un poco _no-House_ últimamente. De hecho, había estado actuando raro desde su 'muerte'. Aunque había cosas que nunca cambiaban, se corrigió Wilson un segundo después, cuando vio a su amigo meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar el bote naranja de pastillas. House dejó caer dos pequeñas píldoras blancas en su mano y se las tomó.

House no quería hablar de su infancia en absoluto. Eso significaría tener que lidiar con intensas emociones. No era precisamente su tema preferido para charlar. De hecho, era un tema que prefería evitar como la peste. Pero sentía que, si de verdad quería cambiar como se había prometido a sí mismo en aquel almacén, debía empezar por abrirse un poco, compartir sus emociones y sentimientos con su amigo, a pesar de lo difícil que pudiera ser. Por supuesto, sólo estaba dispuesto a eso, a compartir _un poco_ , ya que no pretendía convertirse en la versión masculina de Cameron. House tomó el silencio de Wilson como una invitación a proseguir.

—Era verano y habíamos estado jugando al sol durante varias horas. Hacía mucho calor y uno de los chicos sugirió que nos bañásemos en el río. Hice una objeción similar a la que te he hecho sobre los bañadores. Él se rió simplemente y contestó que nadaríamos con nuestra ropa interior puesta. Pero cuando salimos del río nos resultó obvio que no podíamos ponernos los pantalones encima de los calzoncillos mojados. Así que nos los pusimos sin nada debajo.

House dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa. Aquella había sido la parte fácil. Sin embargo, lo que venía a continuación... Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Wilson sobre la suya y vio que su amigo se agachaba de nuevo, a la vez que lo observaba con una mirada comprensiva que odiaba en los demás, pero que le llenaba de calidez cuando provenía de Wilson, siempre y cuando no fuera lástima. Aunque, por supuesto, siempre había hecho creer a su amigo que ni siquiera la simpatía era bien recibida. No es que eso hubiera detenido a Wilson en el pasado, sin embargo.

—Yo no había pensado que aquello fuera nada malo. Me había parecido tan natural, tan inocente ... —Su mirada se endureció y su voz tomó un tinte aún más tenso, más incisivo—. Había sido algo inocente hasta que mi padre se dio cuenta. Cuando se enfureció, supe que me había metido en un lío. Me dijo que no era apropiado ir por ahí sin mi ropa interior. Que sólo los maricones iban así ... Que le jodan, Wilson. Aquello era una idiotez. _Él_ era un idiota. Por aquel entonces, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Pero, igualmente, me preguntó si quería que la gente pensara que yo era un maricón.

House apartó la mirada y trató de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con abrumarle. Cuando le pareció que había tenido éxito en controlarlo, reanudó su narración, aunque evitó el contacto visual con su amigo.

—Para entonces, ya había aprendido perfectamente cuáles debían ser mis respuestas a sus preguntas, las entendiera o no. Así que le dije que no, que no quería que pasase eso. Entonces, él…

Se calló y cerró los ojos para protegerse del vicioso ataque de unos recuerdos que le ahogaban. Por eso era que nunca había querido hablar de su infancia, porque era como abrir la caja de Pandora de sus recuerdos.

—Está bien, House. No tienes por qué explicármelo. Si no quieres nadar, por mí no hay problema —dijo Wilson a su amigo al verle luchando con sus emociones y no gustandole en absoluto el rumbo que estaba tomando esa historia.

_Sí, ya es suficiente_ , pensó House. Especialmente, porque era la primera vez que se abría a su amigo. Miró de nuevo a Wilson y le obsequió con una débil sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Bueno, digamos que ese día aprendí que ir sin calzoncillos bajo los pantalones era una mala idea. Obtuve un fuerte condicionamiento negativo por su parte —La voz de House estaba completamente impregnada de desdén.

A Wilson se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De repente, se sentía helado. Podía ver lo que House no le estaba diciendo. Tras el funeral de John, había empezado a sospechar que House había sido un niño maltratado, sin embargo no había sido capaz de confirmarlo. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Él .. él te ... te tocó? —preguntó Wilson, necesitando saber, pero a la vez temiendo la respuesta.

—No en la forma en que estás pensando —House se apresuró a tranquilizar a su amigo, sabiendo qué dirección habían tomado sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su voz seguía llena de odio—. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo tuviese fácil. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía amplia experiencia en disciplinar a los hombres bajo su mando.

Wilson reprimió un escalofrío. Había visto muchas películas donde los oficiales militares disciplinaban a sus hombres de formas muy crueles. La idea de que alguno de esos castigos se pudiesen infligir a un niño de nueve años, parecía despiadado, especialmente cuando habían sido impuestos por un padre a su hijo debido a unas ideas absurdas. Sintió la culpa apoderándose de él.

—Fue un error el obligarte a asistir a su funeral. Lo siento —dijo con remordimiento y apretó la mano que aún se encontraba bajo la suya.

—No lo sientas. Me alegro de que lo hicieras —Sorprendentemente, House parecía, en cierto modo, algo menos sombrío.

—¿De verdad querías ir a su funeral? —preguntó Wilson desconcertado. Después de lo que le acababa de explicar y de todo lo que House le había hecho pasar en aquel viaje, Wilson no podía creer que su amigo hubiera querido ir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hubiera preferido pasar consulta en la Clínica que ir a su funeral —dijo House con furia.

Wilson enarcó una ceja. Eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta el poco afecto que su amigo le profesaba a la Clínica.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho...?

—Te hizo a volver a mí —House no dejó que Wilson terminara la pregunta.

Wilson miró a House con una mezcla de sorpresa y afecto. Aquella había sido posiblemente la declaración de amor más sincera que House pudiera ofrecerle. No esperaba que House le dijera abiertamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacía él, pero aquella simple frase ya le había revelado suficiente.

—Sabes que él estaba equivocado, ¿no? Su afirmación sobre lo de ir sin ropa interior debajo era una completa estupidez —dijo Wilson mirando a su amigo con el mismo cariño que teñía su voz.

—Lo sé —respondió simplemente House.

—Entonces, ¿vas a nadar conmigo? —preguntó Wilson esperanzado. Quería experimentar y disfrutar de todas esas experiencias que este viaje le estaba proporcionando, pero, por encima de todo, quería experimentarlas y disfrutarlas con House.

—No.

—Pero, acabas de reconocer que su afirmación era... —Wilson estaba desconcertado por la aparente contradicción.

—Que no quiera nadar no tiene nada que ver con él. No iba a hacerlo antes de que dijeras eso —contestó House con un deje de frustración en su voz. ¿Por qué no podía Wilson dejarle en paz?

—¿Por qué?— Wilson le miró con sospecha en la mirada. No creía a House por completo. Su amigo no podía tener ninguna otra razón para no nadar. ¿O sí?

—El agua está fría.

Esa afirmación por parte de cualquier otra persona podría haber provocado burlas, pero Wilson entendía perfectamente porque su amigo le había dicho eso. El frío siempre empeoraba el dolor que su amigo sentía y Wilson se había percatado que, últimamente, House parecía sufrir más dolor de lo normal, aunque lo negara. Estaba seguro de era debido a que pasaban una gran parte del día en la moto, por lo que había empezado a hacer paradas en medio del trayecto: para comprar bocadillos, para ver un paisaje hermoso, nadar,... A Wilson no le importaba si alguna de esas excusas le valía una burla por parte de su amigo: cualquier excusa era buena si eso le permitía un descanso a la pierna de House.

—¿Te importa si nado?

—Por supuesto que no.

Wilson asintió y sonrió agradecido a House. Se puso de pie, se alejó unos pasos y empezó a desvestirse. House se encontró observando fijamente a Wilson. Sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde la discusión en el coche en Princeton, no podía evitar mirar a su amigo preguntándose si las cosas entre ellos podrían ir más allá de la amistad que compartían, pero temiéndolo a la vez.

Podía recordar con claridad la noche que habían pasado en su cama antes de que todo estallara. Podía recordar cómo había estado pensando en la posibilidad de ir más allá en la relación que tenían y en cómo eso empeoraría todo cuando Wilson... House cerró brevemente los ojos. No, no quería pensar en ello, así que siguió pensando en esa noche que habían compartido en su cama.

Nada había ocurrido entonces, pero había sido una sensación tan increíble el estar al lado de su amigo, simplemente cogidos de la mano. Suspiró. Pero a la mañana siguiente, el abogado de Hospital había llegado con Foreman para decirle que tenía que ir a la cárcel otra vez. Se había sentido tan desesperado por evitarlo, por no pasar los últimos meses de vida de su amigo en la cárcel alejado de él... Pero en su usual estúpido estilo había quemado todas sus naves con Foreman y también con Wilson. A partir de ahí, la desesperación se había apoderado de él y el resto de recuerdos le resultaban borrosos.

Después, tras iniciar su viaje, la relación entre ambos había vuelto a ser un poco tensa. Sí, había esa nueva proximidad entre ellos, pero era más contenida que en el apartamento. Era como si temieran dejarse llevar por miedo a resultar heridos. Pero, House también podría detectar cierto resentimiento por parte de Wilson respecto a su fingida muerte y no estaba seguro de que quisiera escuchar las razones de ese resentimiento. Así que se mantenía callado al respecto.

House se dio cuenta de que Wilson había notado cómo le estaba mirando y que se estaba sintiendo incómodo al ser observado de aquella manera. Puesto que House no quería que su amigo percibiera cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones para mirarlo así, hizo lo que hacía siempre: desviar la atención.

—Creo que este viaje te está haciendo para ganar algún kilo de más. Incluso desde aquí puedo percibir algún michelín más que antes —dijo House burlonamente, enterrando bajo ese tono su propia incomodidad, en realidad.

Wilson alzó la mirada y se dio la vuelta hacia la orilla, mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como " _eso es una jodida mentira"_.

House trataba de no mirar demasiado a su amigo mientras nadaba, pero cuando por fin emergió de las aguas, no pudo evitarlo. Con el sol tiñendo su piel con tonos dorados y su cabello mojado dejando caer gotas de agua que rodaban por sus hombros hasta llegar a los pectorales, Wilson era toda una visión.

—Oh, vamos House. No empieces de nuevo. No he aumentado de peso —dijo Wilson exasperado.

Empezó a quitarse los calzoncillos, sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que sus acciones estaban provocando en su amigo. House se puso de pie rápidamente —más rápido de lo que un cojo debería—, y se encaminó al bosque que tenía detrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Wilson preguntó, preocupado por el súbito movimiento de su amigo.

—Tengo que ir a mear. A menos que quieras que haga una demostración de ello sólo para ti —djo House con voz tensa y se fue, antes de que Wilson pudiera decir nada más.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de Wilson, se recostó contra un árbol. Suspiró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía atraído por Wilson. Sí. No había nada de nuevo en eso. También, había visto a su amigo desnudo antes y eso nunca había le causado tal impacto. ¿Por qué ahora? Ciertamente, sabía que la conversación del coche había tenido un gran impacto en su relación, pero nunca se había imaginado hasta qué punto. Tal vez fuese porque antes había estado convencido de que Wilson nunca aceptaría un avance por su parte hacia una relación física. Sin embargo, ahora era consciente de que aquello podía ser una posibilidad real, no sólo un sueño imposible.

Durante un par de minutos, se quedó allí, apoyado contra el árbol. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver o Wilson iría a buscarlo.


End file.
